Cyrus (Redguard)
__FLAGS__ Cyrus was a Redguard hero and rebel during 2E 864. The story of starts with Cyrus returning to Stros M'kai in search of his sister Iszara, who had gone missing. History Early Life Cyrus was born in Sentinel in 2E 831Cyrus' page on the archived official Redguard site, and was the younger brother of Izsara. During his younger years he often met and spoke with Tobias, a half-nord merchant and pirate, and had aspirations to become a pirate. In 2E 852 he attended a play with his sister, which featured the actor Hakan. Hakan and Izsara soon fell in love and married later the same year. Hakan often spoke to Cyrus, and trained him with the sword in combat to teach him a few tricks. Hakan's influence was often on the political situations, such as the Forebear and Crown conflict and the ongoing Tiber wars. Cyrus then confronted his father on the matter. His father was a loyal crown who had negative opinions on his son-in-law for his Forebear affiliation. His father explained the conflict between the two factions. In 2E 854, Cyrus wrote a play in the night about the ancient Ra Gada from Yokuda defeating the Orcs of Hammerfell to claim the land for their High King. This play was an attempt to solve the conflict between the two factions. The play was a huge success, and a celebration party was held in a local tavern after it finished where both Crowns and Forebears attended in equal numbers. A 23-year-old Cyrus hosted the celebration. His brother-in-law Hakan was not so impressed. In his drunken state Hakan challenged the also drunken Cyrus in sword combat. Iszara pleaded Hakan to stop, to which he responded Iszara with a slap to the face. They fought and Cyrus emerged the victor, lunging a blow right in Hakan's chest. Following that event Cyrus ran away, and Tobias took him in.Redguard comic book Life as a mercenary Between 2E 855 and 2E 864 Cyrus worked for a Khajiit named S'rathra as a mercenary. S'rathra had sent him and Tobias to do missions in High Rock and Skyrim, as well as Black Marsh. At some point he sent Cyrus and Tobias to the slavery plantation of Tear in Morrowind to free the Khajiit slaves held there. In a surprise attack they ambushed Tear and freed the slaves, but resulted in Tobias experiencing an arm injury. Following the event Cyrus and Tobias went their separate ways, but still kept in touch via their employer S'rathra. Leaving for Stros M'kai In 2E 864, Cyrus met with S'rathra in Wayrest at a tavern. Cyrus asked him about the next job he was to be assigned. Instead, S'rathra showed him a letter sent by Tobias. The letter involved his sister, who he said no one had seen for three months. This prompted Cyrus to buy passage to travel to Stros M'kai. He went with Captain Brennan on the journey to the island. On his way to the island Cyrus was confronted by two pirates of the Restless League who attempted to claim his ship. After defeating the pirates, the Restless League retreated. Arriving on Stros M'kai After arriving on the island, Cyrus recieved a letter from Tobias, telling him that he was at the Draggin Tale Inn. Retrieving N'Gasta's Amulet Cyrus went to Admiral Lord Amiel Richton in hopes of finding his sister. Richton told him to go to the Isle of N'Gasta west of the island and retrive the amulet. Cyrus went and retrieved the amulet from N'Gasta. He then returned it to Richton, though Cyrus asked for information on his sister in return. After Richton refused to give any, Cyrus threatened him and killed his guards but was later knocked out by Dram and imprisoned in the catacombs beneath the palace. Joining the Restless League Cyrus went on to negotiate with the Restless League to see what they knew. He then learnt that they were rebel pirates fighting against the opressive Imperial rule on the island, and that Iszara had become a member of the faction. Freeing Iszara Cyrus found out that the Daedric prince Clavicus Vile was keeping his sister captive. He killed N'Gasta and entered the realm. After freeing her from her sleep, they escaped his realm. Retrieving the Soul Gem Cyrus then discovered that N'Gasta's amulet was in fact the Soul Gem of Prince A'Tor and that the Restless League had been keeping the prince in stasis. Cyrus then traveled to the palace to retrieve the Soul Gem. He discovered that the gem was being guarded by the dragon Nafaalilargus. Cyrus killed the dragon and took the soul gem back to the Restless League. Resurrecting Prince A'Tor Cyrus, Iszara, his mother and the Restless League then attempted to resurrect the Prince by using the Soul Gem. His mother cast a spell which broke the soul gem. After the ritual they presumed that the spell failed. Instead the prince chose to instead enchant his sword with his soul. The sword became known as the Soul Sword. Disappointed, the Restless League lost faith in their cause. Cyrus instead gave a speech on how this was instead a victory. It was then discovered that the sword was capable of thinking and moving on it's own. The sword guided Cyrus to the palace. Killing Amiel Richton Cyrus fought against the guards in the palace with the sword. He defeated the assassin Dram, who then ran off. He climbed out of the palace and fought Amiel Richton on the airship. He defeated the Admiral, who in his last moments distracted Cyrus. This allowed the assassin Dram to hold a dagger to Cyrus' throat, telling him to drop the sword. Cyrus dropped the sword, which then moved on it's own accord and killed Amiel Richton. The sword then flew up and killed Dram. Cyrus took back the sword and left the airship. Restoring peace to Stros M'kai Cyrus then met with Iszara after the victory. She became the ruler of Stros M'kai but still negotiated with the Empire in order to have the island treated better. Later life and Legacy It is unknown what happened to Cyrus after the events of Stros M'kai, but he did return to do some mercenary work. His life remained as a tale by many sailors and pirates, and a hero to the Crowns.Dialouge with Waterfront characters in Trivia *Cyrus is the name of a Redguard Blade in . Appearances * * de:Cyrus (Redguard) es:Cyrus (Redguard) pl:Cyrus (Redguard) ru:Сайрус (Redguard) Category:Heroes Category:Redguard: Males Category:Redguard: Redguards Category:Redguard: Characters